The 48 hour Christmas Special
by Insinidy
Summary: How could a simple Christmas turn so insane over just two days? So many unexpected turns, and suprises. Rated M for later chapters. Hehe!
1. 12:00 Am9:29 Am

The 24 hour Titan Christmas Special

Chapter 1: The complicated morning

12:00 A.m. Midnight- 6:55 A.m. December 24, Thursday

We find ourselves in California, Jump City. Now as you likely know, Jump City is home to the Teen Titans. If you didn't know that, you wouldn't be reading this now would you? So of course there's Titan's Tower, the bay, and the usual pizza place. However, this morning half the bay is frozen, the pizza place isn't serving food outdoors, and Titan's Tower is covered in snow. But this particular morning was special, because it would lead to a more special day. For one, it was Christmas eve… morning. Considering the early hour, no one was awake, not even the villains. Maybe even super villains take the holiday off, who knows. Villains are not really all that important right now. What is important, is the five heroes who are all asleep for once, the five other heroes who are coming for the holiday from Steel City, and a single pacing girl who will be joining us shortly. Normally I would explain to you in detail what these 11 people are doing, but they're all asleep, so we're skipping over that part. Anyway, let us just see what goes on in Titan's Tower at Christmas.

6:56 A.M. (Or 7:00)

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!!!!!

Robin got out of bed, walked to his desk turned off his alarm clock, then walked back to his bed, and attempted to go back to sleep.

Attempted, but failed.

He did this daily, turn off the alarm, then try to sleep more, and then fail. He always did it, even though he knew more sleep was an impossible goal. He though maybe he should just set his alarm for later, but never did. He was kinda a morning person anyway, just not the first 10 minuets of the morning. Everything after that was fine. Usually.

He got up, made his bed, and dressed in his normal uniform. It wasn't really normal, most guys don't ware spandex and call it normal but it was everyday to him. Before he left his room, he checked to make sure his mask was in place. Good, it was. Even though his friends knew his secret identity, he still liked to keep it on. He could always _pretend_ thy didn't know.

Robin went down the stairs into the communications room/ living room. Once there, he discovered no one else was awake yet. He shrugged and sat down in front of the T.V. and as usual, he just clicked through the channels. Why was there _never_ anything on? He continued to click through most of the morning programs until about eight. After that he just turned off the T.V.

1200 channels and still nothing to watch.

8:00

Robin had started breakfast for everyone, with the exception of Beast Boy who wouldn't eat meat. He had just about finished, when he heard the familiar _swoosh_ of the door. He looked up to see Starfire standing in the door. She must have smelled the food; she was always hungry in the mornings.

This was the main reason he was cooking anyway.

He walked from behind the counter, and stood a few feet In front of her.

She smiled when she saw him. He smiled back. It was impossible not to smile at that face.

"Good morning Robin, I trust-"She stopped mid sentence, froze. Then shot past Robin at a speed of unthinkable quickness towards the window, pressing her face up against the glass.

"Oh! What is it? What is it?" She squealed in delight. Robin, who was still trying to recover from nearly being run over, looked at the window. It was snowing outside. Robin hadn't thought anything of it, he'd seen snow plenty of times. But Starfire hadn't ever seen snow, no wonder it seemed so amazing to her.

"It's snow Star. It's frozen water." He chuckled at her excited face. She ran over and grabbed his arm. She jumped up and down like a hyper kid.

"Let's go outside! I want to see it!" She begged.

"After breakfast, sure." He smiled.

Soon after the other Titans joined them, and they all ate. With of course the exception of Beast Boy, who wouldn't eat it because the food involved meat. He made his own breakfast. Tofu. Everyone else shuddered at the fake meat.

Robin left Cyborg to clean up the kitchen, it was his turn anyway, and Robin had promised Star. They had just made it to the door when Cyborg yelled, "And don't let me catch you two making out up there!"

Cyborg wasn't sure but he thought he saw Robin blush. He though so, but he wasn't sure. He finished up in the kitchen, and went to play video games with BB.

And by play I of course mean beat.

Shortly after that the communications room was filled with shouts following something along the lines of-

"Dude I passed you!"

Or,

"Your gonna pay for that you little grass stain!"

The two of them yelled at each other for at least a half an hour before it finally got on Ravens nerves. She was trying to be as patient, seeing as it was Christmas and all, but enough was enough.

"Can't you contain yourselves for 10 minuets, at least?" She retorted, glancing up from her book.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other, and then back at Raven.

"Nope." They said in union before turning back to their game. Raven let out a heavy sigh, and tried to distract them.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Raven asked.

"Time for you to get a watch!" Beast Boy laughed.

"Oh you're original. Seriously what time is it? We have guests coming later; I'd like to have the house clean by then."

"You're such a mom sometimes." Beast Boy Raven used her powers and took the controller away.

"Yeah it's almost nine. Don't worry they won't be here until like four." Cyborg supplied.

"I don't care; we should at least try to look presentable. This trash on the floor, the messy bathrooms? Unacceptable." She shook her head.

"Sure… _mom_." Beast Boy smirked. Raven broke the controller. The look of utter pain on his face almost made her feel better.

9:00 (On the Roof)

Robin sat with his legs hanging of the edge of the roof, and watched Starfire twirl around in the snow. Small flakes caught in her hair, and made her giggle when they landed on her nose. She turned to look at him, her cheeks slightly flushed, her innocent smile. She could make him melt. Even though it was freezing outside, Robin still felt hot. After a few minuets she came and sat back down next to him.

"What causes the snow?" HS asked out of breath from spinning so much.

"Those clouds up there," He said pointing up "They have water in them, them water freezes and falls down here and becomes snow."

"Oh! It's beautiful." She fell backwards into the snow, and rolled around.

"You're beautiful too." He heard himself say. She looked at him with her big green eyes. The second the words left his mouth, he almost wished he could have taken them back.

She cuddled next to his knee.

"Really? Am I?" She questioned innocently.

"Yeah. You are." He answered nervously.

She sat up and leaned her head on his shoulder. He leaned back on her too. In truth she made him, nervous. But he like the way it felt. The way she made his pulse race, his blood burn. And even though it was a little bit scary, it was great. It was… a thrill.

They sat there for a long time, leaning on each other, and at one point, Robin even got brave enough to put his arm around her. He couldn't tell, but he was pretty sure she liked it. Besides she giggled. That had to be good. Right?

"This is what you call _nice_, correct?" She asked. Robin remembered that Starfire's planet didn't have 'nice', it still seemed foreign to her.

Before he had time to think, he picked up her chin in his hand, and brought her lips to his. He kissed her. She was, obviously taken back, but still, she wasn't about to tell him to stop. She'd been waiting for this for two freaking years! She kissed him back.

When they pulled apart Robin actually answered her, "Yeah, this is nice." Before either said anything else, they kissed each other again.

(Meanwhile downstairs where things were far less steamy)

After Raven broke the control, the game had been over, and she had demanded they begin cleaning. Cyborg was in charge of getting the floors, Beast Boy the windows. Which doesn't sound like much, but when you think about how big Titans Tower is, and how many windows there are, it really starts to suck. Thankfully he wasn't in charge of all of them, just the ones in the guy's bed rooms, and the big ones in the communications room. He was almost done wiping the soap off, when he thought he saw something. At first he ignored it. It couldn't have been. But he kept seeing it out of the corner of his. When he was done he actually looked, and what he saw shocked him.

His ears perked up, and his eyes widened.

He dropped the cleaning solution, sped past Raven, and ran out the door.

"What's his problem?" Cyborg asked as the door closed.

Raven shrugged, "Who knows."

Beast Boy all the way to the first floor, to impatient to wait for the elevator. He finally burst through the door too the lobby, just as the front entrance closed shut.

There standing in front of him, was Terra

(TBC…)


	2. 9:30 Am through 12:59 Pm

9:30 (Lobby)

He stood still, not moving a muscle, waiting for… something. Anything. He would have taken anything at that point. He just wanted her to say something. He studied her for a moment. She was covered in snow flakes, they stuck to her hair, and the hood of her jacket. Her pail cheeks were flushed, and her lips were dark from the cold. She was wearing khaki cargo pants, a long sleeve white T-shirt, and a brown bomber jacket. She had on boots and gloves too. The way she looked now, it reminded him of the way when he's first met her. She looked more like herself for once.

"Hi," She managed to say.

"Hi." He managed back.

"C-can I come in?"

He simply nodded. She stepped closer to him while pushing her gloves in her pockets. She noticed his eyes were so hurt, so sad. She could see the rejection and pain swimming in his green irises. The look made her feel weak.

"B-" She bit back on her lip. She couldn't even say his name. That hurt him, But then again, he couldn't say her name either.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want anything to do with me." he asked, avoiding her eyes.

"I lied." She said quietly. He looked up at her.

'What?"

"I'm so sorry. Really, I am. I did remember, I don't have my powers anymore. Or if I do, their inactive now. I- I just wanted to make things easier for you. I thought it would be better if I went away. I we were apart. I- I didn't want to hurt you again." She explained quietly.

"I just didn't want to pretend anymore." She said, her voice almost a whisper

He turned away from her. He didn't want to look at her, it was too painful. But still it was Terra.

"You rooms exactly the way it use to be. Let's go meet the rest of the team." He said tonelessly, waving for her to follow him. The anger in his voice hit her hard. He was angry, that much was clear. She followed him solemnly up the stairs and into the communications room. Everyone, including Robin and Starfire who had finally come down from the roof, looked up in modest shock.

"Terra!?" Cyborg and Starfire said in union. They were happy to see her.

"Terra's back. She needs somewhere to stay, can she stay here?" Beast Boy announced to the room. Terra was surprised he was being as nice as he was, he wanted her here, at least a little bit. Maybe. And he was trying to make it so she could stay. It was more than she'd really come to ask for.

"Oh! Of course! You must stay for the Christmas. And we can play in the snow! And- And- Yeeeek!!!" Starfire squealed as she pulled Terra into one of her famous bone crushing hugs.

"It's great to see you too Star!" Terra gave her a sheepish smile.

"It's great to see ya! Never thought I would again!" Cyborg said putting a friendly hand on her shoulder. She smiled at everyone, she seemed like she always used to.

Star turned to Robin, and put on a puppy dog face.

"Please, can't she stay? Oh please, oh please, oh please!" She repeated. Robin seemed a little unsure, but he knew he couldn't just kick her out. Especially if Starfire wanted her there.

If there had ever been any options at all, they were gone now.

"Yeah, she can stay. It's not like she has anywhere else to go, and we all forgave you already; after you turned to stone." He smiled at her and her face it up.

They looked to Raven who was sitting on the couch, watching everyone. Star looked at her with wide eyes. Cyborg and Robin smiled. Beast Boy just stared, no real emotion. She looked in between the mixed faces of her friends. She finally rolled her eyes and said-

"Ahh, what the hell, it's Christmas. She can stay." She was hug attacked a second later by Starfire.

All the excitement was broken by Beast Boy.

"Your room is in the same place it used to be." He said emotionlessly. Terra's smile vanished. She nodded and walked out of the room. The doors closed behind her.

Beast Boy squeezed his eyes shut. He let out a low growl and punched the wall nearest to him. When he retraced his fist there was a hole in the wall, and the concrete under that had been cracked. He left without another word, and followed Terra out the door.

"Whoa." Raven said, her eyebrows rising slightly. Everyone stared shocked.

"He doesn't want her here…" Cyborg said, his face falling.

"But he loves her, so what other choice can be obtained." Starfire finished.

10:00

Beast Boy led Terra down the hallway to her room, silently. He stopped in front of her door, and opened it for her. He held his arm out stretched towards the inside of her room. She walked in, but turned mid step to look at him.

"Please, I-"She started to say, but Beast Boy cut her off.

"It's okay Terra. You should get some rest, we're having company later." He said abruptly before leaving.

She stood starring at the doorway for a moment, unsure of what she should do.

What could she do?

She sighed and turned away from the closed door. She walked over to her window starring out at the bay.

"Oh god, what have I done?" She whispered in despair.

Down the hall, Beast Boy sat alone in his room, thinking the same thing.

"Why did I do that?" He asked himself sadly. He sat on his bed, elbows on his knees, his head in his hands.

"Why did I have to be such a jerk to her?" He could feel the tears rimming in his eyes.

_Because she hurt me_. _That's why_, he thought. She had lied to him, she'd nearly killed him, she'd told him she wanted him to stay away from her. She nearly ruined his life.

He was mad at her, but he couldn't help feeling relieved. Relieved that she was back, that she did remember. He was glad to have her back in the Tower. He was… happy. But the happiness wasn't enough to cover up his anger. Or was it?

Beast Boy couldn't tell if he hated her or if he loved her anymore. He was upset that she betrayed him, but he couldn't help but want be near her.

He wrestled with his thoughts and emotions the rest of the hour, trying to decide whether or not he still wanted to be with her.

Meanwhile, downstairs everyone was beside themselves with what to do. Since they really didn't have a way to help either of them, everyone went back to cleaning, and getting ready for the other guests that would be arriving later.

Terra stayed in her room, to nervous to leave. She was considering leaving the tower all together, but that would probably just cause more problems. Not to mention prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was still running away. She didn't want Beast Boy to think any worse of her than he already did.

To be honest, the 10:00 hour was pretty much spent in awkward silence. Considering no one really wanted to say anything, I mean what could be said? The four downstairs were hoping that soon, things would resolve themselves.

Little did they know, things were going to get better than imaginable, with events _no one_ in the Tower foresaw.

11:00- 12:47 (Beast Boy's P.O.V.) Or Talking to each other without using each others names is really hard.

I finally got the courage to leave my room about an hour later. Although I did have to check there was no one in the hall way. Thankfully there wasn't which gave me a chance to sneak around the corner. I turned around to make sure there wasn't someone behind me. Phew, no one was around.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Nevermind.

I turned my head back around to find Raven standing in front of me.

"Uhhh…" I said looking for an excuse for being so weird.

"That's what I thought." She rolled her eyes at me.

"You thought what?" I asked. Did I seem suspicious?

"You're avoiding Terra."

Her name hit me hard. But I wasn't about to admit to Raven that she was right.

"I am not." I said looking at the floor.

"Sure your not."

I knew I shouldn't ask, but… I couldn't resist.

"Where is she anyway?"

"She opted to help clean, so she's probably upstairs somewhere."

Mental note to self, stay away from upstairs for awhile. At least until I can think of something to say…

"Oh," I said, I stopped to consider if I should ask about her. No I shouldn't, it was a bad idea. "How is she?"

Damn it, I don't even listen to myself!

"She's fine, I guess. I think she's just happy to be here."

"That's good." I started to walk towards the kitchen, I was still hungry, even after having a huge breakfast.

"You should go and talk to her." I heard from behind me. I stopped, my left foot still in the air.

"She came back for you, ya know."

I tried to think of some way of protest, but I couldn't think of anything to say. She left me standing in the hallway. I stayed there for a moment thinking about what Raven had said. I ended up just going back to my room cause I was still too nervous to face her; not that I really wanted to talk to anyone at the time. I stayed in bed the rest of the morning. I think at some point I fell back asleep, cause later I looked at my clock and it was already 12:19. I figured they would all drag me out of my room at some point, so I might as well beat them to the punch and leave my self.

As soon as I had walked down the first hallway, I knew something was off. It was too quiet. WAY to quiet. Even at night, you can still hear something. Video games, the T.V. Raven meditating, something… However there was absolute silence. And let me tell you, silence in a place as huge as the tower is CREEPY! I mean I could hear the echo from my own footsteps for god's sake! I tried to block it out, but it was just too weird. Thankfully I made it to the communications room/ living room/ kitchen. I was saved from the awkward silence!

"Hi.'

Or not.

I looked into the kitchen half of the room to find _her_ standing behind the counter. She was cooking something, or baking. I can't tell the difference,

"Hi." I managed back. We kinda just starred at each other for a minuet, unsure of what to say. I walked closer to the counter to see what she was doing. She had a bunch of apples, and cinnamon. Not to mention chocolate powder stuff, and whipped cream. She was making pie, apple and chocolate; the same kind we have every year. Normally Raven makes the desert, which means it's never very good. Raven isn't really big on sweets, but since she's the only one with the slightest idea of how to bake, we're stuck with her as the pastry chef. Star offered to make the pies once, but that only happened once, and that's mostly because everyone who ate her pies got sick. Except for her. Star's not allowed to cook anything on the holidays. She offers, but we always say that there's already enough people cooking. Which can be translated into- NO! You are the worst cook in the world, if you go into the kitchen we are going to lock you in the basement. I don't want to be mean, but I will never trust Starfire's cooking. It's just too dangerous. Speaking of Starfire, and everyone else, they had all disappeared.

"Where is everyone?" I asked walking over to the couch.

"They went out shopping. They'll probably be back soon." She told me as she stirred the chocolate mix.

"Oh. You know the other Titans are coming later, right?" I said as I turned on the T.V.

"Yeah, they all told me. I think that's why Raven asked me to make the pies, I guess she had a lot to do."

"To be honest, I'm glad she's not the one baking this year. She really has no idea how to make good pie." I joked. She laughed.

OMG. I can not believe I just joked with her! I can't believe she laughed! No! We aren't supposed to be getting along. Not until I'm ready to forgive her, which I'm not. I think…

Yes…

Wait, no…

Nevermind, yes…

Damn it, no…

"Ahhkkkk!" I yelled from the couch.

"You okay over there?" She asked from the kitchen.

"Y-yeah fine. Just though I saw a, uh… cockroach." I lied.

"Oh, eww."

Stupid inability to make up my stupid mind! This should be simple, I either love her, or I hate her. But shouldn't do both, but I can't help it! I love-hate her! It's times like this I think, 'what would Winston Churchill do'?

He would…

He would… um… he'd… ummmmm…

Damn it, what would Winston Churchill do?!?

I have no idea…

I'll make a list!

Reason's to love her-

She's always been my friend

She's fun

She's sweet

She's really, really hot

Reason's to hate her-

She tried to kill me

She lied to me

Four out weighs two! But if I divide four by two I just get two all over again. It's equal.

Wait, hold the phone!

Why In god's name am I doing math o try to fix this? Math never solves anything! I guess that just shows how desperate I am to get this whole thing resolved. I finally stopped thinking about it all together, I could always decide later, and just watched T.V.

But after about twenty minuets, I discovered the only thing that was on was a variation of Christmas specials. I've seen them all 100 times, so I just turned it off.

CRASH!

I whipped my head around to see that she had tripped on egg yoke, and had broken the mixing bowl.

"Hey, you okay?" I said going over to help her clean up. She looked up at me, and I had to bite back to keep from laughing. She had chocolate all over her face, and in her hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about the bowl." She apologized as she started to pick up the glass.

"Don't worry, we've got plenty of them." I said going to the side closet. I pulled out the broom and dust pan.

"I guess I'll have to start over on the pi- Oww!" I heard her say. I turned around to see she'd cut her hand on the broken glass. There was already blood running down her hand. I dropped the broom and ran over to her. I bent down to get a better look at her cut.

"I-I'm okay, it's just a cut." She murmured as I took her hand.

"Yeah, cause bleedings okay." I said licking some of her blood of her finger. I looked up to see utter shock on her face.

Oh my god what did I just do? I turned away from her for a second. I went and dug through the cabinets looking for Band-Aids. I tried to figure out why the hell I had just done that. That's totally a couple thing and we are so not a couple!

I came back around the corner and held up a Band-Aid for her. I took her hand again and put it over her cut finger. I think she was blushing, or maybe it was just chocolate; but since chocolate isn't pink, I'm pretty sure she was just blushing. I laughed a little bit.

"What?" She asked looking up at me. I put my hand on her face, and brushed some of the sugar off.

"You've got unbaked pie all over you." I laughed nervously. She put her hands on her face, and turned an even darker pink. I used my fingers and wiped it away. That's when I noticed how close we were to each other. She was leaning up against the counter, and I was sitting right in front of her. We were only an inch apart. Things were tense… There were no words… There was nothing for us to do know… Except make up. But I couldn't, not yet, she hadn't even said my-

"Beast Boy…" She whispered nervously.

I kissed her. Thankfully she kissed me back.

I take it back, we are so a couple. I guess I really was ready to forgive her, I just wanted to forgive me too. We came apart for a second, and she smiled at me.

"Thanks." She said. I put my hand on her cheek and pulled her in for another kiss. Chocolate has never tasted so sweet.

Just then I heard the door open.

"I can't believe how long that took, we should have been ba- Oh My God!" I heard Raven say. I guess their all done shopping. But I ignored them. Hey, I was busy, what do you want from me!? I was too concentrated on Terra to care that our friends were watching us.

"Now_ That_ was unexpected." Cyborg said.

12:48-12:59

After that, the remaining four people who were not kissing, left Terra and Beast Boy in the kitchen; where they continued to make out for five minuets. When they were done, they both apologized to each other for all the weirdness, and re-baked the pies, which actually got into the oven that time. After that Terra went to take a shower and change out of her food drenched clothes, leaving Beast Boy in the Communications room/ living room/ kitchen. The second she was out the door, he started jumping around the room and screaming 'Yes I'm finally with Terra! I'm with Terra! I'm with Terra!'; resulting in Raven yelling 'Shut The Fuck Up Already!". Which he did.

For about three minuets.


End file.
